Dreams of the Knight
by ElissaCousland
Summary: all the princesses dream of their knight, but only one of them knows the reality. Yuri, suggestive themes. Sora/Tomoko,Koharu,Yuki,Reiko,Tsuki.


A/N: This is the product of a deranged mind. You have been warned. (I've been coming down with a sinus infection, so this is to keep from boredom, hope you enjoy)

-Dreams of the Knight-

I. Oashi-san

Night fell quietly over Utopia Academy. In the girls' dorm, Tomoko Oashi giggled softly in her bed. Her eyes were closed and she was dreaming of Sora Himoto. Sora-sama, the beautiful redheaded transfer student who dared to defy Iwahijiri. Sora-chan, her beloved sempai, who saved her from the terrors of that horrifying night. Sora…

Tomoko subconsciously clutched her teddy closer to her as she whispered the name of her hero in the dark. "..Sora.."

_Sora smiled back at Tomoko and squeezed her arms tighter around the young girl. Tomoko sighed, her heart beating appreciatively at her charming knight, her protector, as she snuggled down closer into her arms. Tomoko felt safe here, in Sora's embrace. Nothing could touch her, and being owned by the brave young girl meant no one could harm her anymore. Tomoko nuzzled Sora's arm, to which the older girl smiled brightly at her young charge. Tomoko sighed contentedly. She never wanted this moment to end. _

…_well…unless…_

"_Oashi-san?"_

"_Yes, Sora-sama?"_

"_Let's get some ice-cream!"_

"_XD"_

Tomoko's ("ears")... hair wiggled frantically. A wide, happy grin spread across her face.

II. Koharu and Yuki

_Darkness enshrouded the room, lulling the two occupants to a sound state of unconsciousness. The door to Koharu's room opened, then softly shut with a quiet click. The blonde woman's eyes fluttered open. Her heart began to pound. The intruder crept further into the room, and without a word, climbed into bed with her, straddling her waist, hovering silently above her body._

_Koharu's eyes adjusted to the dark, to find a welcome visage a breath from her own. Drowning deep blue eyes searched hers desperately. "Sora-sama? Wh-what are you doing here?" she whispered._

_The redhead slowly brought one trembling hand to cup Koharu's cheek. The pads of her fingers were rough with calluses, where they traced her face and jaw. Koharu's heartbeat sped up. Sora's hand left Koharu's cheek to undo the ribbon-like tie at her collar. Koharu felt her large breasts rub against her nightgown as she squirmed beneath Sora, wondering in anticipation what Sora was going to do next._

_Her curiosity was answered when Sora took of her hands and pinned it above her head. Koharu couldn't help but let out a small gasp. Sora grinned at her as she did the same to her other hand and tied her wrists together._

"_Are you my princess?" Sora asked bemusedly._

"_Y-yes, Sora-sama…" Koharu gasped, suddenly breathless, her full bosom heaving with every excited breath she took. _

_Sora slowly unbuttoned her vest. A knowing smile spread across her lips as she leaned back to remove it. Next she undid the buttons on her shirt and by the time she was done, and had removed it, Koharu was panting heavily._

"_There's something every knight needs from his princess," Sora continued. The low suggestive tone of her voice set Koharu's need on fire. The blond squirmed and struggled against her bonds. "Are you willing to give it to me, Koharu?" The redhead asked as she pulled down her shorts to reveal a large plastic device belted to her body._

"_Y-Yes! Sora-sama! SORA-SAMA!"_

_THWUMP!_

"Eh?" Koharu woke and rubbed her eyes. She sat up groggily and glanced at the pillow beside her. Then she glared across the room at her roommate in the opposite bed.

"Quit screaming, some of us are trying to sleep!" Yuki moaned, "besides, Sora-sama's not like _that_"

"Humph" Koharu turned her back to Yuki and fell asleep again to dream her dirty dreams.

Across the room, Yuki's eyes fell closed.

_Sora kissed her ever so gently as they sat in the light of the moon by the lake. Their lips met time and again, never more than a soft mesh against one another. Between breaths, Sora whispered promises that were only for Yuki._

"_I'll never let anything happen to you," "I'll always protect you," "You're my princess, Yuki," "I love you"_

III. Tsuki

"Tsuki.."

The older girl awoke to being shaken as Sora called her name again. "Tsuki-chan, wake up"

Tsuki groaned and rolled over. She glanced at the clock by her bed, then glared at her friend and roommate, who had chosen to wake her at 2:14 am. "Whaaat?"

"I had a bad dream," Sora whispered, "Can I sleep with you?"

Tsuki moaned in defiance, throwing one arm up to cover her eyes. Sora put on a puppy-dog look, "Pleeease?"

"Fine," the older girl grumbled and pulled back the covers, knowing she would regret that decision. Sora happily climbed into bed with her.

_A bear was growling viciously at her. It snarled and gnashed it's teeth at her face. Panic took hold of her senses. _

Tsuki woke to find, not a bear in bed next to her, but a very loudly _snoring like a bear _roomate that she felt like strangling. She glanced at the clock. 2:58. Annoyed, she shook Sora. But the stubborn girl stayed asleep. Tsuki moaned and grasped the pillow around her ears to try to drown out the noise.

Suddenly she was very cold. She opened her eyes to see that Sora had stolen the blanket. She let go of the pillow around her ears and grabbed at the blanket. She tugged as hard as she could. But the blanket didn't budge. She tugged again. Nothing happened. She took a closer look and realized that Sora had somehow managed to completely bundle herself in the entire blanket, like a caterpillar in a cocoon.

Tsuki glared at her and grumbled under her breath.

Pain flared up in her shin. Tsuki woke again and checked the clock. 3:37. She groaned loudly and tried to go back to sleep. But Sora was having a dream. "Unhand the princess.." she muttered, and delivered another kick to Tsuki's shin.

"Baka…" Tsuki grumbled, her weary eyes falling closed again.

Only to awaken to a strangely arousing sensation. Something warm and wet tickled her neck. A warm body was pressed against hers.

Tsuki opened her eyes at 4: 12am to find Sora snuggled against her, rather intimately. The younger girl was licking affectionately at her neck. Then she bit down a little hard and suckled.

Tsuki's face flushed with warmth. The response in her body was similar, and to be expected. Her heart beat harder when she heard Sora call her name.

"Mmm…Tsuki…"

Tsuki swallowed nervously as she cradled Sora's head against her. What did this mean? Would it change their friendship? Why was Sora doing this now?

"This is sooo good," the younger girl continued, "Thank you for making these cupcakes for me!"

Tsuki's eyes narrowed as she glanced down at the sleeping girl. _Cupcakes? _Tsuki's eye twitched.

_THWUMP!_

"Oww…" Sora woke up on the floor, rubbing her sore butt, only to have her pillow and blanket thrown at her. "Tsuki?…" she moaned, but there was no response from her roommate. "What did I do?" she wondered.

IV. Epilogue: Reiko

"What do you mean _to violate gently_?" the blonde girl panicked at the sight of the eager redhead's face.

_Sora licked her lips as she eyed Reiko's body, no doubt undressing her with her eyes already. Reiko cried out as the lustful girl ran her fingers along her thigh. "Sora…this is a stupid idea…it won't work…" Reiko tried to reason with her._

"_Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Sora said. The steel determination in her eyes told Reiko that there was no turning back from this moment. Everything she'd never done with a boy, she was about to do with a girl._

_She shivered as the redhead reached a hand up her shirt. Her back arched, thrusting her chest into Sora's palm._

"Ahhhhhhh!" Reiko awoke, screaming. She glanced around in a panic, but slowly calmed down when she realized that it was only a dream.

There was a soft knock at her door. Reiko pushed the covers away and got up to answer it. She paled when she saw Sora standing outside.

"S-s-sora? Wh-what are you doing here? What do you want?" Reiko stammered, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Tsuki kicked me out," the younger girl whispered sheepishly. Then her eyes lit up, "Can I sleep with you?"

Sora was knocked over, as Reiko rushed past her, screaming and ran away down the hall.

~FIN.


End file.
